Blacked Out
by My Eternal Anguish
Summary: She woke up with a hang over in the last place she ever expected to be. With the help of our favorite wolf youkai, Kagome struggles to recall the humiliating details of the night she blacked out. Warning: I'm adding explicit content to this story so please don't read unless you are of age and maturity to handle such things.
1. Chapter 1

"Uhhng." The sound tore from the miko's throat as she slowly opened her eyes and tried to remember the previous night despite her throbbing headache.

"Feeling better?" The familiar voice caused Kagome to panic. She gasped and immediately sat up realizing exactly where she was and with whom.

"K-Kouga!" Kagome squeaked nervously bringing a hand to massage her temples. He grinned at her and leaned closer to pat her on the head affectionately.

"Hey, you had me pretty worried last night." Kouga said sweetly. "I know you're probably feeling pretty lousy today, huh?" he chuckled as he recalled the events of the night before. "Hey, how about I go and fix us up something to eat?"

"Kouga…" Kagome repeated frantically as she tried to recall those same events with little success. "I don't remember anything! I-I…" she blushed and turned to him, deciding to be forward. "Kouga, did you… did we…?" Okay, so that plan didn't work. He seemed to understand what she was asking though and frowned.

"Hey, what kind of man do you think I am, Kagome?" he snapped. "I would never take advantage of you, especially not in the state you were in last night, got it?"

Kagome stared into his eyes seeing nothing but sincerity before she nodded guiltily. "Uh, yes, Kouga. I'm really sorry." She said softly. "Still, I don't even know what happened. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is drinking with Sango and Miroku and… I guess I was drinking to much…" her stomach interrupted her with an impressive growl and Kouga laughed before getting up and extending his clawed hand to her so that she could do the same.

"Relax," he told her as he pulled the frazzled girl to her feet and brushed her bangs out of her face. "I'll fill you in on what happened over some breakfast."

"Kay." Kagome smiled gratefully and allowed him to lead her out of the wolf den. She suddenly became aware of all the eyes watching the couple as they walked and flushed deeply. Did they witness her in such a state? She sighed miserably and wondered if she even wanted to know what happened.

The Previous Night

It was getting late but Kouga had been out and nearby the village where his favorite miko resided. There was no way he could return to his pack without seeing his woman first. With a determined grin he sped off in the direction of her alluring scent. He couldn't wait to see Kagome, it had been nearly a month since their last encounter and, as usual, mutt face managed to get in the way of that.

Meanwhile, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all sat around the hut with a large bottle of grain alcohol in the center of the room.

"Hey, Kagome, go easy there!" Sango warned watching her friend tilt her head back and consume yet another shot. It was no surprise that Miroku had suggested the young adults in their group enjoy a few drinks together as he sat there smugly watching Kagome get rather inebriated.

Kagome allowed her stomach to settle before letting out a loud belch and turning to Sango with a goofy grin. "Oh, Sangooo," she whined, "Don't be such a party pooper!"

Sango frowned, Miroku smirked and Shippo laughed.

"I sure wish Inuyasha was here to see this!" Shippo said clutching his stomach and rolling around in hysterics at Kagome's drunken behavior.

Kagome immediately scowled. "DO NOT say that jerk's name in my presence!" with that she began to pour another shot and let out a pained whimper. "Stupid Inuyasha…"

"This is all your fault, monk!" Sango hissed angrily, hitting Miroku in the back of the head with impressive force. "You knew Kagome was upset about… you know who. Why in the world would you give her alcohol during such an emotional time for her?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Shippo was saying to the sniffling miko as she lifted the potent liquid to her lips and drank. "It was supposed to make her feel better!" Miroku replied mirroring Kagome's whiny tone earlier. "You didn't have to hit me!"

Sango had a feeling things were about to take a turn for the worse, especially knowing that Inuyasha could return at any moment. When the half demon had disappeared earlier without so much as a word, Shippo only confirmed Kagome's suspicions when he claimed to have seen a soul stealer nearby. Hours passed and he hadn't come back to their camp so, being the lecher he was and probably trying to get the girls drunk so he could take advantage of them, Miroku took out a large bottle of alcohol and insisted they have a good night regardless of what Inuyasha was doing.

While Sango was reluctant, Kagome agreed almost immediately. This was obviously her idea of getting back at Inuyasha or maybe just acting out foolishly because of her pain but whatever the reason, she was going way too far.

Kagome hiccupped and roused the concerned slayer from her thoughts. "Hey!" she called out grabbing everyone's attention. "I know what we can do! Let's dance!"

The group stared wide eyed as Kagome stumbled to the center of the hut and began to clumsily sway back and forth to music that was apparently playing in her head. Shippo fell into a fit of giggles again and Miroku perked up with interest. "Oh come on, Kagome," he egged on, "That's no good. I thought you'd be a much sexier dancer than that."

The intoxicated girl took his bait, pursing her lips together and slurring out. "I can dance plenty sexily!"

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as her friend began to grind her hips and run her hands down her front provocatively. She quickly got up to put an end to Kagome's embarrassing display but as luck would have it, Inuyasha walked in at that very moment. Sango let out an exasperated gasp and the whole hut fell silent. Inuyasha stood from the door way in obvious shock as Kagome rolled her hips sensually and then turned and shook her ass.

"Just what in the hell are you doing, Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled. She spun on her heel and stared at Inuyasha with a scowl already in place.

"I'm dancing sexy, Inuyasshaa!" she slurred angrily, "and just what were YOU doing with Kikyo again?!"

The hanyou wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What the hell is this? Have you been drinking, Kagome!?" he snapped angrily, "And I come back to you giving that perverted monk a show?!"

"Inuyasha, don't-!" Miroku tried to mediate the situation before it got worse but Inuyasha only growled at him and pointed a clawed finger his way.

"You're dead, monk!" he snarled viciously causing everyone around to quake with fear.

"Inuyasha's really mad." Shippo squeaked to Sango. Even she wasn't sure how to turn this situation around. She stood frozen in her spot. Nobody dared to speak. That is, nobody other than the very drunk girl.

"Inuyasha, you jerrrrrk!" Kagome yelled in that same whiny voice she was using before. "Sit boy!" he collapsed to the ground causing the entire hut to shake. Everyone gasped. That sure wasn't going to brighten the hanyou's mood at all. Kagome smiled at her handiwork and stumbled over to where he was laying. She didn't hesitate before giving him a swift kick in his side. Inuyasha groaned in pain and clutched his ribcage in obvious shock. She laughed innocently and kicked him again in the stomach causing him to flail and gasp for air.

"Ka…Go…Me…" he managed out, "You… little bitch!"

The rest of the group could only stare in disbelief as the drunk girl staggered to the door and turned to let out a rather unladylike burp before running off into the night.

**Okay, I really wasn't planning on uploading this story but it was just so fun to write. I know it's not perfect so please be gentle. I'm sure it's not the most original of plots and there are probably a LOT of errors. I wrote this whole thing in one night and I'm really not in the mood to revise but who knows, I might get around to it. I'm not expecting a huge response anyway. This was all just done in good humor. Hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome gaped in horror as the memories rushed back to her. Her heart clenched tightly in her chest. How was she ever supposed to show her face back there again? How could she look at Sango, Miroku or Shippo without dying of embarrassment? And Inuyasha? How could she even face him after attacking him so brutally? Kagome buried her reddened face in her palms.

"Hey, you okay?" Kouga's voice brought her back to reality and she glanced up at the concerned baby blue eyes that stared down at her. Kagome could only nod but she knew that she was lying. She was definitely not okay. She vowed then that she would never get drunk again. What the hell was she thinking anyway? She had never drank like that before! How was she supposed to know what she was doing! In fact, couldn't Inuyasha be partially to blame for upsetting her and causing her to turn to the bottle?

She shook her head. She knew that wasn't a valid excuse at all. Suddenly realization dawned on her. She had only remembered a small part of the night! She still wasn't sure how she came upon Kouga or what had transpired between them.

'If I acted so stupidly with my close friends then what could I possibly have done to embarrass myself with Kouga?' the miko wondered miserably.

"Here you go, Kagome." Kouga said suddenly and he handed her some cooked meat before taking a seat next to her in the grass. He brought her to a nice grassy area beside a pond for them to eat and talk by. While it was very pretty, Kagome could not be cheered up. How could she be after making such a total fool of herself?

"Thank you, Kouga," Kagome said weakly. She took a tiny bite of the meat given to her and stared at her feet sadly.

"Hey," Kouga said lifting her chin and turning her head to face him. He stared into her eyes for a long time before smiling sympathetically at Kagome. "Hey, look." He said in a gentle voice, "It's not so bad, okay? You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, Kagome."

She blushed at the handsome wolf's flattery and quickly turned away to hide her embarrassment. "Kouga…" she said nervously chewing on her bottom lip. "I… I'm ready to hear… what happened."

The demon nodded slowly trying to figure out how to word certain things carefully so as not to upset her. He gave it a lot of thought before clearing his throat and beginning to talk.

Kouga rushed through Inuyasha forest tracking Kagome's scent. He wondered why she suddenly wasn't with them in the village anymore. He stopped and sampled the air before rumbling lowly in his chest and turning to hurry and catch up with his woman. He could smell her tears and he rushed towards the scent. If that filthy mutt did something to upset his mate-to-be, he would pay!

He found her sprawled in the grass sitting by a wooden well sobbing uncontrollably. Her face was buried in her folded arms as they rest atop the wooden structure.

"Kagome?" Kouga called her name softly as he neared her shaking form. He saw her body stiffen before she looked up and turned to face him. Her tear stained face immediately changed from saddened to extremely happy. While Kouga's heart nearly skipped at beat at the sight of his woman showing so much excitement to see him, he knew at that moment that something was very off about his sweet, little miko.

"KOUGA!" she squealed happily. She scrambled to her feet and ran towards him with open arms. The baffled wolf prince could only stand there and wait to catch her in his arms when she threw herself against his hard armor and wrapped her entire body around his, legs and all.

"K-Kagome!" Kouga managed out wondering if he was dreaming.

"Kouga!" Kagome wailed dramatically, "I'm so happy to see you! Everything is ruined! Everything!" She nuzzled her face into his neck and he almost groaned at the sudden contact but he refrained. When Kagome spoke, the very strong smell that lingered in her breath told him exactly why she was acting so strangely.

'Of course she's drunk,' Kouga thought bitterly cursing his bad fortune. He froze when the girl began to sob against him, her tears falling freely onto his neck and shoulder. He frowned. Drunk or not, he did not like seeing his woman this way. He untangled the crying girl from his body and placed her down on her feet in front of him before wiping away at her tears lovingly.

"Kagome, please don't cry," he begged, desperate to take her pain away. "Tell me what's wrong. We can figure it out together, okay? Just don't cry."

The girl sniffled and wiped her eyes but her whimpers ceased and she finally got herself together enough to explain why she was so upset through slurred words. "I-It's Inuyasha!" she started. Kouga wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't. He simply nodded for her to continue. "He… well, I… ummmm…."

"Well?"

"Well I think I might have hurt him badly." The girl admitted.

"Huh? YOU... hurt muttface?" Kouga asked incredulously and the raven-haired beauty could only frown and nod.

"Wellll yeah." She admitted, "but he was being such a jerk! He went away to see Kikyo earlier and he was yelling at me for dancing and… and… I hate him!" Kouga couldn't stop himself from chuckling when Kagome let out an uncharacteristic growl.

"You're just so damn cute." He said with a fanged grin while patting her on the head.

"It's not funny!" Kagome insisted loudly with a cute pout. He did his best to wipe the smile on his face and nod.

"Right, so you beat the crap out of the mutt," he replied taking a more serious tone, "So what? He probably deserved it anyway!"

Kagome's face paled and her eyes widened. Kouga gasped and tried to figure out what he said or did that upset her. While he loved her deeply, he found it very difficult to avoid offending his sensitive little human. He searched his brain for an answer but before anything came to him, she leaned forward and hurled all over the ground between them. Kouga jumped away from the pile of steaming stomach bile in horror and disgust. The smell was absolutely putrid and for a minute he couldn't do anything but fight the sudden urge to gag himself as he took in the horrid stench. Unable to stop staring at the contents of Kagome's stomach, Kouga clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from doing the same.

The sound of Kagome's sobs grabbed his attention suddenly and he pulled himself together so that he could take care of her. There was no way he would let her be by herself in such a vulnerable state. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the mess but when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes he realized that she had vomited all over her shirt and in her hair. He sighed and her bottom lip quivered dramatically.

"Let's go, Kagome." Kouga said. He took her hand and led her to the nearest pond to wash up.

**I have to admit, it's really hard portraying a drunk person speaking through the art of writing. Hehe.. well I hope I did an okay job. Again don't take this too seriously. I am just posting this for fun. Hope you like it so far if you're still with me! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god!" Kagome moaned in humiliation. "I can't believe you had to see that, Kouga! I am so embarrassed!" The demon prince didn't spare a second thought before pulling Kagome to him and stroking her hair tenderly. She stiffened at the contact but then relaxed as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Kagome, you have no reason to be embarrassed, really!" he finally told her. "I had no problem taking care of you. That's what I'm here for, remember? I'm your man and you're my woman after all."

Kagome felt a strange sensation in her lower stomach when she heard Kouga refer to him as 'her man'. She had no idea why those words had any effect on her. He always called her his woman. How was this any different? Besides, this was Kouga! There was no way she could be having those kind of thoughts about him all the sudden, right? 'What I'm feeling is gratitude.' Kagome told herself, 'That's right! I'm just so glad Kouga found me and not some demon!'

"Thank you." Kagome said softly, pulling away from Kouga's embrace to stare into his eyes. "I'm so glad you were there to help me Kouga. I… I'm so sorry I put you through that. I will never drink again, I promise!"

Kouga smiled and ran a clawed hand through Kagome's hair. He was surprised and overjoyed that she was allowing him to be so affectionate with her and he was going to take full advantage now that she was no longer drunk and see just how far he could take it. '…but first thing is first.'

Kouga let out a sigh and Kagome frowned at his sudden look of concern. "Kagome…" he said gently, "As much as I would like to leave the next part out to spare you further embarrassment, I know that I can't."

"You mean… there's more?" Kagome squeaked. 'And judging by his tone, it was pretty bad!'

Kouga confirmed her creeping suspicious with a nod. "Just allow me to continue and please don't get upset."

Kagome braced herself.

Kouga had given up on helping Kagome walk. She had taken a few spills along the way and he decided instead to pick her up and carry her bridal style. She giggled as he raced through the forest avoiding tree branches and large rocks. When the finally arrived at the body of water, he realized there was no way around it and just dumped Kagome into the water with a big splash.

She flailed around and screeched loudly before adjusting to the cool temperature and relaxing her body in the still water. He crouched on the edge beside her and immediately got to work cupping water in his hands and dumping it over Kagome's head in hopes to get the chunks out of her beautiful silken tresses. "Hey, no fair!" the drunk girl sputtered before grabbing Kouga by his wrist and yanking him with surprisingly good force over the surface and into the pond with her. Kouga would have been mad at any other woman but when she laughed giddily and swam away from him he found that he was grinning and swimming after her like a predator chasing his prey… except in very cold water.

"You can't catch meeee!" the girl taunted as she trudged through the pond a few feet from him. It wasn't long before the determined wolf caught up with her and captured her in her arms. She screamed and flailed against him the whole time and he took great pleasure in dunking her head underwater and watching her sputter uncontrollably when she resurfaced.

"You meanie!" she scowled and hit him in the shoulder playfully. Kouga flashed her a fanged grin and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. He didn't realize how much fun she was when she was drunk. He decided he would have to get some sake for when they were mated.

Kagome traced her fingertips over her cheek where Kouga had placed the kiss. She stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Kouga?" she asked timidly. "You… You love me, right?"

The demon tightened his hold on her before answering, "Yes, Kagome. I love you more than anything and anyone else."

She trembled in his arms and he wasn't sure if it was from the cold water they were emerged in or the impact his words had on her but a few moments later she thrust herself upward and crashed her lips against his in a powerful and unexpected kiss. Kouga's entire body tensed and he abruptly grabbed hold of the miko and pushed her off of him. She pouted and whimpered at the rejection and Kouga felt crushed that he had to turn her away but he simply shook his head.

"No, Kagome," he said sternly. "I would never dream of taking advantage of you. I have too much respect for you."

"I bet you're in love with Kikyo too, aren't you?" the girl spat out angrily before pulling away from him and once again trying to outswim the demon. He sighed and went after her. When he caught up to her again she turned and stuck her tongue out at him before splashing water at him in large waves.

"Come on, Kagome!" Kouga groaned, "Don't be like that!" He surged forward and grabbed a hold of her, pulling her close to him once again. She stared up at hm through half-lidded eyes and he shuddered at the look she gave him just then. He wanted so badly to kiss her but he knew doing so would be immoral while she was like this.

"Kouga…" Kagome moaned, "Please… I want… you to show me how much you love me…" Kouga couldn't move to stop her before she pulled her wet shirt over her head exposing the wet skin underneath. He flushed and gaped openly at the fleshy mounds as they bounced within their strange contraption.

"Ahh, Kagome, get away from me!" he yelled as he thrust backwards trying to avoid the heavenly sight before him. He heard her whimper once again but could only shut his eyes and concentrate on unsexy thoughts that had nothing to do with Kagome's absolutely gorgeous rack. He was just thankful that they were in very cold water or he might have been unable to stop himself from ravaging her delectable body on instinct.

"Kougaaa!" he heard the obviously very drunk Kagome whine.

"Kagome, you need to stop!" he yelled at her still backing away as she trudged forward.

She stopped and began to sob again and the demon wolf sat in the water contemplating his next move. He was so taken with the beautiful girl in the pond with him. He didn't want to ruin any chance he might have with her by breaking her trust and giving into the temptation she presented him with but at the same time she looked like a goddess as she stood a few feet away from him, waste-deep in the water with her voluptuous breasts exposed and bathing in the moonlight.

Something caught Kouga's eye and he turned just in time to see Kagome's white blouse floating past him. He snatched it and made a move towards the girl with his mind made up.

Practically forcing the shirt back onto the resisting female, Kouga finally managed to restore her back to her fully clothed self. She crossed her arms and pouted like a child but he only grinned and gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Hey, tell ya what," he said to her as he led her back to the surface, "present me with that opportunity tomorrow when you're sober and I'll gladly rail you, Kagome."

She giggled and blushed and Kouga held her close as they sat together in the grass near the pond. She began to doze off after a while and he decided that it would be best if he brought her back to the den for the night. There was no way he could leave her here alone and unprotected and having her go back to Inuyasha was out of the question for him so he lifted up her limp body and carried her all the way to his home.

Kouga finished explaining the entire night down to every last detail before looking at Kagome. He was expecting her to be cringing and possibly even angry with him after he told her everything but she just stared at him with lips parted and her cheeks tinged pink. Her lack of response started to worry him after a few moments and he placed his hand over hers finally.

"Kagome?"

She cleared her throat. "Thank you." She managed out. He could feel the embarrassment radiating off her in waves. "Thank you for being such a gentleman, Kouga." She repeated again before getting up and walking stiffly away from him.

"Kagome!" he called to her but she kept on walking.

"I'm so sorry." He heard her say under her breath. "I have to go home now and never come back."

"Kagome, please!" the desperate wolf called to her. "Please don't go!"

**Well this is as far as the story got. I am kind of satisfied with leaving it at that but who knows… if any readers want me to continue I might just add a more fitting ending. Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun shone down on an eerily silent group as they sat around and waited in the outskirts of the village. Miroku and Shippo kept a good distance from the seething hanyou who sat a distance away, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes fixed on the surrounding forest angrily.

"She's back!" Shippo's voice broke the awkward silence and he pointed up at the fire cat that descended from the sky with Sango upon it's back. She hopped off before Kirara even landed and approached her companions shaking her head sadly. "I couldn't find her anywhere." she confirmed sadly before glaring at the onlistening half demon. "Inuyasha, you need to go through the well and make sure Kagome got home safely!"

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha snapped, standing up and taking stance almost as if he were ready to fight Sango for even suggesting such a thing.

"Inuyasha, don't be petty!" Miroku argued.

"You saw how she fuckin' attacked me!" Inuyasha growled back. "I ain't going to get her! For all I care, she can stay in her time and never come back!"

"What about the jewel shards?" Sango reminded him. "What about Naraku? We need Kagome and she is our friend! No matter what she did last night, I still care about her and I know you do too!"

"Fuck off!" he hissed before storming away.

"What if something happened to her, Inuyasha!" Shippo called after his stubborn friend but the hanyou retreated as if he hadn't heard. Shippo turned to Sango and Miroku with tears in his eyes. "I hope Kagome is okay."

"I can't be certain but I have a bad feeling that Kagome did not end up going home last night." Sango said softly causing Miroku and Shippo to stare at her with wide, questioning eyes. "I asked Kirara to track her scent and at first we wound up at the well... but then we were brought to a stream and then Kirara couldn't seem to track anything else."

"What do we do?!" Shippo asked frantically.

"Without Inuyasha's help, I don't know what we_ can_ do." Miroku repied.

"Please be safe, Kagome!" Shippo cried, his tears now falling freely.

* * *

"Kagome, wait!"

She ignored Kouga's pleas and dashed off as fast as she could. She knew she was far to slow to outrun the wolf demon. She knew he would catch up any minute and probably say something ridiculously sweet and corny. At that moment, it didn't matter. She just wanted to escape. She wanted to take back all of the horrible events that occurred a night prior and she just wanted Kouga to leave her alone.

As predicted, he caught up to her and pulled her against him by her wrist.

"Kouga, let me go!" she yelled, struggling against his embrace with little success. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her in place until she calmed and then waited for her to catch her breath.

"Kagome, don't leave me." he begged.

She turned to face him, surprised by the emotion she saw in his eyes. Concern, sympathy, _love_. She shook her head and pushed out of his grip. "Kouga, please take me home." she said firmly. "Take me back to the well where you found me. I want to go home!"

"I can't do that, Kagome." Kouga replied quickly. "If I take you back, there is no guarantee I will ever see you again and I can't live with that."

Kagome let out a frustrated growl. "I said, _take me back!_" she shouted now. "Despite what you believe, Kouga, you can't just take women against their will! I have a choice and I choose to go home!"

"_Against your will_?" Kouga repeated incredulously before letting out a humorless laugh. "You were plenty willing last night and I didn't-"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screeched causing Kouga to cringe and cover his ears. She shoved her whole body forward hoping to do as much damage to the wolf demon as possible. She succeeded in catching him off guard and he took a few steps backward before grabbing hold of her and holding her in place with a strong grip. She began to pound hard against his chest, hitting his armor and inflicting no damage to the demon. That didn't stop her and she continued her pointless assault. Kouga stared down at the outraged miko in shock before grabbing both of her wrists and holding them in place.

Her face was bright red, her eyes were flashing with anger and her breath was erratic. Kouga grinned down at her, only adding to her annoyance before pulling her back into his chest and wrapping his arms around her once more. This time Kagome stilled, her heart beating rapidly.

'_Why is he hugging me?_' she wondered unable to stop the emotions his embrace brought.

"I'm sorry I said that, Kagome." Kouga said so softly she almost didn't hear it over the rapid beating of her heart as he held her there. She had been held by Inuyasha a few times before but not quite like this. This was... intense. She felt herself relaxing against him as Inuyasha crossed her mind. He would never forgive her. He would never love her... at least not the way he wanted her to. Kouga's deep voice brought her out of her musings. "You told me last night you wanted me to show you how much I love you." he said lowly into her hair. "Let me show you now, Kagome."

She trembled against him. What did he mean by that? Should she be angry? Why couldn't she bring herself to be? "K-Kouga." she breathed out, her voice shakier than she would have liked. "Can you... let me go?"

She felt his hold on her loosen and after a few moments he pulled away and stared down at her. She looked away, embarrassed of the effect he had just had on her and he flashed a cocky smirk. "What do you say, Kagome?"

She fumed and glared at him hoping he would mistake her reddened face for anger. "I don't know what the hell you're even asking of me!" she snapped.

"Just... let me show you how I feel." he whispered huskily before leaning in until his forehead was against hers and staring deep into her eyes.

"Kouga..." Kagome stared into his eyes once more and she suddenly felt terrified of that intense look he gave her. Kouga had been so kind to her and she had just tried to run away from him, attack him and scream at him and yet he was still standing here with that grin on his face, staring at her with so much love. She shook her head and stepped away. "Why?"

He took another step forward and grabbed her tiny hands into his larger ones. "Because I love you."

**Well it's not as long as the other chapters but I decided I felt like writing and this is as far as I got. I guess I wasn't done with this story after all, even though uploading three chapters at once didn't get the story much attention. I still think it's a good story and I enjoyed writing it so hopefully this will attract a few more readers. Please tell me what you think, even if you don't like it much. I'd still appreciate the feedback. **

**Also, next chapter might be a lemon. I haven't written one in so long and I want to give it a shot. Let me know what you think! Thanks, guys. :) **

**MEA**


	5. Chapter 5

_'Because I love you.'_

Kagome froze at those words. She didn't know what to say anymore. She couldn't explain the rapid beating of her heart, nor the familiar sensation of butterflies fluttering around in the pit of her stomach. She recognized these feelings all too well but never had she felt this way towards Kouga. Well, perhaps a few times in the past he had her swooning, _just a little_, but never quite like this. This was the way Inuyasha was supposed to make her feel, not Koiuga. She decided she must still be drunk from the previous night.

She couldn't even count on all her fingers _and toes_ how many times she heard Kouga say those words to her so why now was it different? Was it because now there was no Inuyasha to jump between them, for her to hide behind? Could it be because now she was forced to face Kouga and actually consider what he was saying? Her face felt hot and she knew she was blushing profusely.

He had on that half grin that he wore from time to time and she felt even more lightheaded. When their eyes met, it felt as if his icy blue eyes were looking into her very soul and she quickly broke eye contact, turning her head, afraid of what he might find there.

"Kouga." she squeaked, still in a frazzled state. "I'm sorry I've been so difficult."

She heard him sigh and felt his claws graze her cheek harmlessly as he tucked an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll take you back to your friends if that's what you wish, Kagome." he said, "I know that strange well takes you to some other world and I won't allow you to disappear on me until you've confronted your pack, and the mutt. Chances are, they've already forgiven you."

She shook her head. "You clearly don't know Inuyasha well if you think he's that forgiving, Kouga." she stated, "I don't want to see them right now, please. I'm not ready."

"You have to face them eventually." Kouga replied.

She bit her bottom lip and slumped her shoulders. "I guess if you won't take me to the well, then I'd rather stay here for now, Kouga." She slowly lifted her gaze to get his reaction which was slightly shocked. "Um... if that's alright with you, I mean."

Kouga wanted to call Kagome out on using him to avoid her friends but he couldn't resist those beautiful, pleading eyes. He took the priestess's hand in his and massaged her palm with his thumb. She stared down at their entwined fingers and her cheeks tinged pink again. He rather enjoyed making her blush like this. Inuyasha had always stood between them when Kouga stopped by to visit her and now he had a chance to tease her endlessly without the stupid mutt's interference. "Kagome, you're always welcome in my den."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you so much, Kouga." she said. "I'll just stay one more night and then I'll go see my friends, I promise."

"Stay however long you'd like." he insisted and her smile widened. She seemed much calmer now and Kouga was certain that there would be no more yelling or running away when he tugged her gently towards the caves and she willingly followed, not even pulling her hand away from his. The walk back was fairly silent and Kouga could see that his woman was still very distraught. He wanted to take her mind off of the whole mess that was her life right now but he didn't know how.

Upon reentering the den, Kouga was overwhelmed when the couple was suddenly surrounded by Kouga's pack members. They were all curious as to Kagome's sudden appearance and began asking questions.

"Aye, Sis!" One wolf demon named Seiji called, "What brings you here? Have you finally decided to come rule the pack as Kouga's alpha bitch?"

Kagome paled. _Alpha bitch?! _She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or incredibly angry. Kouga decided for her, choosing to be angry. He slammed his fist over the lesser wolf demon's head and snarled. "You dumbass!" he berated, "Watch your damn mouth! You know humans aren't familiar with those terms! You're freaking her out!"

Seiji whimpered and rubbed the sore spot on his head before uttering a quick apology to Kagome who simply nodded uncomfortably.

"We were all wondering, Kagome," Ginta said then, "Why are you here? Are you staying? Are you joining the pack? Are you-?"

"Would you leave the woman alone? She's got enough on her mind today without you morons getting in her face." Kouga interrupted Ginta's onslaught of questions.

Kagome smileid politely. "No, Kouga, it's fine." she said placing a hand on the wolf prince's shoulder. He seemed to relax greatly from the contact and she turned to the curious men. "I'm just here visiting, guys. I'm going to stay until tomorrow and then I'm going back to my friends."

"Just until tomorrow?" Hakkaku whined, "Well that's no fun! We were hoping you'd stay longer!"

"Kouga's much more tolerable when you're around." Seiji said lowly but it didn't go unheard by Kouga who pinned him with a warning glare.

"Well if you only plan on staying the night, we should make this one that you will never forget!" Ginta spoke up excitedly, confusing Kagome and drawing a knowing growl from Kouga. "What do you say, Sister?"

"I don't... understand." Kagome replied.

"No way." Kouga snapped, shoving past his men forcefully and pulling Kagome away with him. "Out of the question." He already knew this would come up. His men were actually quite lazy and were always looking for an excuse to slack off and party. He wouldn't allow them to drag Kagome into their crazy antics and scare the poor girl off, especially after what she went through last night. The last thing she needed was to hang around a bunch of drunk wolves.

"Kouga, what does he mean?" the girl questioned curiously, lagging behind.

He sighed and turned to face her and a group of eager wolf demons standing behind her.

"Come on, pleeaase?" one of his comrades begged. "It' isn't every day little sister comes to visit us. Let's throw a party in her honor!"

"Yeah!" said another jubilantly, "Once she parties with _us_, she'll never want to leave!"

"It'll be fun!" added another brave demon.

Kouga was about to yell some more but Kagome's soft voice caught his attention. "A party in my honor?" she asked with mild interest. "What.. what would it consist of?"

"Music and dancing." Ginta answered, "And of course, lots of sake and wine!" Kagome seemed to stiffen at the mention of alcohol but she reluctantly turned to look at Kouga with those wide, pleading eyes of hers that he could not resist.

"Why not, Kouga?" she asked sweetly. "I think it would be fun."

Kouga frowned. "You don't have to agree just because they're pressuring you, Kagome." he told her, "These guys party at least three times a week. They won't be missing out on anything just because you say no."

She shook her head. "No, I really want to." she replied, "How can I pass up a party in my honor? I'd like to see how you guys blow off steam and have fun! Besides, I really could use something to take my mind off..._ you know who_."

Kouga sighed, defeated. She had won. She wanted a party and she would have one. He turned to his men. "Well you heard the woman!" he shouted, "Start on the preparations! Let's show my woman how wolf demons have fun."

The crowd of men cheered wildly and Kagome found their enthusiasm contagious. She began to laugh amongst the chaos. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into but she couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. Kouga grinned at her and squeezed her hand. She blushed, having forgotten that they were still holding hands and she reluctantly smiled up at him. There were a lot of things she needed to get her mind off tonight, and the handsome wolf prince was certainly one of them.

* * *

**Well I never intended for this story to get this far and it's not even like anyone reads this story but I just couldn't help myself. I guess I'm just practicing until I come up with a better plot or something but my muse just keeps bringing me back here... so here it is, a new chapter for those of you who have actually reviewed, followed and favorited. I hope at least someone out there reads and likes it. I also have another chapter written out and on the way. Just needs some tweakin'. **

**So long! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later, the party was in full swing. Kouga sat boredly with his wooden cup of sake in one hand while resting his chin in the other as he sat at one of the tables laid out for the guests. His little miko still hadn't arrived since he introduced her to some females in her pack and allowed her to go off with them in preparation while he tended to some other matters. Now that everything was set up and all of his duties were fulfilled, he couldn't help but feel very anxious and impatient. What the hell could Shiva and Makiko be doing with _his_ woman? This party was being thrown for her after all and he would be in a fowl mood until she showed up.

"Drink up, Kouga!" Seiki shouted jubilantly, already drunk off his ass. He hit Kouga hard in the back and took a seat next to him. Not in any mood for this drunken idiot, Kouga wrapped a strong arm around the drunkard's neck and pulled him into a choke hold and began to noogie him mercilessly.

"Ghaaa!"

Meanwhile, Kagome sat in a large wooden tub. The hot water that had been prepared for her was now cool and her skin was turning pruny but she didn't care. She was just glad to be in the company of some other women. When Kouga had introduced her to the beautiful wolf demonesses earlier, she was reluctant about him leaving her with them but after an awkward introduction, they quickly opened up and began chatting like they were all old friends.

"Don't you want to get ready for the party, Kagome?" Makiko asked as she sifted through her fur garments, trying to decide on what to wear herself. "I bet Kouga is getting impatient waiting for you."

"The party isn't until tonight, right?" Kagome asked absently as she enjoyed her now cold bath.

"You're kidding right?" laughed Shiva. She was already dressed and was now running a comb through her long ebony mane of hair. Kagome stared enviously at the silken locks wishing she could grow her hair out that long. "That party started up hours ago, sillly! Once you give a wolf an excuse to have a good time, he'll take full advantage of it. Remember that for when you are with Lord Kouga!"

Kagome faltered. "Would you two quit making comments like that!" she sputtered in an embarrassed rage. "Like I said, nothing is going on between Kouga and I! We're just friends!"

"Then why are you turning ten different shades of red?!" Shiva countered, laughing at the flustered miko. She walked over and offered her hand out. "Come now. You're going to shrivel up into nothing if you stay in that bath."

Kagome huffed in protest but took the shewolf's hand and stepped out. She was immediately wrapped in a fur pelt and began to dry herself off. She turned to see that Makiko was fully dressed and holding out a fur garment for her to put on. Kagome took the furs from the demoness's hand and held them out to study them.

"You want me to wear this?" Kagome blushed.

"Hey, you wanted a party in your honor." Shiva teased, "So if you're going to celebrate with us wolves, you're going to have to live and dress like us too while you're here. Besides, don't act so modest! That revealing little outfit you had on earlier was no better!"

"That was my _uniform_!" Kagome grumbled not caring that the two women had no idea what that even meant. She slumped her shoulders in defeat and quickly changed into the outfit given to her. Since she didn't have a mirror, she could only glance down to make an assessment of how she looked in it. The fur skirt was rather tight and hugged her hips provocatively and the other fur piece was more like a bra, just covering her breasts and leaving her shoulders bare and stomach completely exposed. She also had little fur gloves that stretched out to her elbows to complete the look.

"Well, how do I look?" Kagome questioned doubtfully to her new friends. They both beamed at her.

"You look like one of us."

Kouga was about to get up and march his way over to the women's den when the familiar, alluring scent that could only be his sweet miko reached his nose, calming him immediately. His eyes darted around the crowded cave, eager to see his precious onna. When they finally landed on the woman he sought, they nearly bulged out of his skull. Kagome was dressed in even less attire than he had left her with. Seeing her wrapped in his tribal furs, leaving only her most vital areas to the imagination had him mad with lust. His pelt seemed to tighten as she drew nearer and his hungry eyes drank in the delicious exposure of her ivory skin.

She didn't see him yet. She was surrounded by women of his tribe. She was chatting and laughing giddily and his heart warmed. She was already accepted into his pack and he couldn't have been more happy. He decided not to wait for her to notice him and approached her.

"You mustn't get too drunk again, Kagome!" Shiva was saying with a mischievous grin, having been informed of Kagome's less than sterling night in Kouga's custody. "I'm afraid our lord might not have as much restraint seeing you in this outfit."

Kagome playfully knuckled Shiva's shoulder. "Cut it out or I'll make it a point to find you and vomit all over you!" Kagome threatened and both of the girls burst out laughing. "Seriously though, I don't think I'll be drinking at all tonight."

"I sure hope not." Kouga cut in causing Kagome to jump and gape at him with round, shocked eyes.

"K-Kouga, how much of that were you listening to!" Kagome questioned frantically, her cheeks a pretty color of pink, the way he liked them.

"Enough." he answered noncholantly, "Anyway, what took you so long, Kagome? This party is in your honor after all. You were pretty late getting here."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, her face still hot with embarrassment. "I guess I got caught up in girl talk."

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her arm possessively, pulling her to him. "Well you're staying with me for the rest of the night." he declared, "You are going to be leaving tomorrow and we haven't spent any time together!"

Kagome wanted to tell him to piss off and go lay claim on some other girl but she didn't have the heart to do that after all she had put him through. She smiled warmly at him. He really was a great friend and this party was just what she needed to cheer up after the horrifying events of last night. There were wolf demons talking, laughing and drinking alcohol to their heart's content. Every one she passed greeted her or raised their drinks to her and she felt so welcomed into the pack. The fact that all these wolf demons so readily included her into their family warmed her heart and she couldn't help but smile, even as the drunk wolves began to sing, wrestle and get a little rowdy.

"So, is it everything you expected and more?" Kouga asked sarcastically as she and him watched Ginta and Hakkaku wrestle one another. Regular wolves were scattered all over the area wrestling one another as well. She laughed and nodded enthusiastically.

"This really is great!" she replied honestly.

"Well, you sure are easy to impress." Kouga said rolling his eyes. "I guess this is old news to me since I have to sit through it constantly."

"Oh, don't be such a stiff." Kagome teased. "I bet when I'm not around, you're the life of the party!"

"He certainly is, little sister!" a gruff voice behind Kouga said. She peeked over his shoulder to see a very drunk Seiki standing there, using Kouga's shoulder for support. Kouga probably would have shoved the annoying wolf off him if it weren't for Kagome standing right there. He had a feeling she wouldn't approve of his violence for his pack mates even though it was pretty common amongst wolves, especially for the alpha. He had to constantly reinstate his dominance over his comrades or they might challenge his position. At the moment though, the only threat Seiki was posing was annoying him into a rage.

"Hello, Seiki!" Kagome greeted happily. "You look like you're having a good time!"

He raised his cup in the air, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Indeed I am, sister!" he cheered, "Why don't you join me for a drink!"

"Ummm..." Kagome glanced sheepishly at Kouga who turned and fround at Seiki.

"Hey, cut it out." Kouga warned. "Kagome doesn't wanna drink."

She didn't really like Kouga speaking for her but she wasn't about to deny his claim. She really didn't even want to see alcohol at the moment, though it was very fun watching an entire pack of wolves get inebriated.

Seiki shoved past Kouga and offered his cup out to the girl now. "Come on, Kouga!" he slurred, "Let the woman speak for herself! She's got a brain of 'er own, ya know!"

Kagome was thankful for Seiki's words but the clueless wolf prince didn't seem to get it. He grabbed Seiki's collar and began to pull him away from Kagome. "I said, get lost, moron!" he growled, "She doesn't want to-"

He stopped talking and his eyes widened when Kagome grabbed the cup oiut of Seiki's hand and chugged the last of the potent alcohol down. She wasn't sure what came over her in that moment. She just felt really annoyed that Kouga kept speaking for her and acting as if she was a child who couldn't make her own decisions. When she finished consuming the last of the sake in the cup, she handed it back to Seiki, empty. He and Kouga both stared in shock as she let out a rather impressive burp.

"K-Kagome!?" Kouga started in a stern tone.

She glared daggers at him and all words of protest died in his throat. "He's right, Kouga." Kagome hissed defiantly. "I am a grown woman and am perfectly capable of making my own decisions!"

With that, she turned and stomped away. She wanted to go mingle with her female friends for a bit while she cooled off. Kouga stared after Kagome dumbfounded. He could feel the anger radiating off her and wondered what he did or said to upset her. Seiki was staring in shock too.

"She... She drank all my sake!" he blurted out in amazement. "Kouga, that is one hell of a woman ya got there!"

Kouga, who was still holding Seiki by his collar, released him and let him drop to the floor with a loud thud. He had to go talk to Kagome and smooth things over with her. After all, he only had one night to make her his woman and he did not want her getting drunk again just to spite him. He wanted her to be sober when she chose to finally give him a chance, and tonight would be the night she did just that.

* * *

**Okay, this is a bit of a lame chapter. Just kind of a bridge to the next chapter really. I'm enjoying writing this more than any of my other stories and I was super happy with the reviews I got this time. Since I uploaded the first three chapters at once, I think people saw that there were three chapters up and no reviews, follows or faves and assumed this was a bad story... but I think it's really good! I mean, I enjoy writing it so perhaps it's enjoyable to some of you to read, right? Well the feedback goes a long, long way so please take the time to leave a review. I appreciate every last one so much. Thanks, guys.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The irritated miko made a beeline through the crowd, finding Makiko and Shiva surrounded by a few other wolf demonesses. As she approached, Makiko turned and pulled her into the circle of friends introducing her to the other women who gawked openly at their strange guest."Kisa, Hakina, Rei, this is Kagome." Makiko informed them, "Kagome, what brings you over here? Why aren't you by Kouga's side?"

"Kouga isn't my keeper!" she blurted out in frustration.

"Oooh." One of the women in the group commented, a knowing grin on her lips, "Someone seems a big angry. Tell us, what did Lord Kouga do to provoke you?"

"I don't feel like talking about it." Kagome grumbled, "I came over here to cool off."

She 'eeped' when she was pulled into a huddle. "Come on, spill!" Makiko urged the flustered priestess, "We promise not to tell!"

Kagome sighed in defeat. She figured there was no use hiding it. As long as they knew something was up, they were not going to drop it until she told them so she quickly explained in a hushed voice how Kouga had belittled her by not giving her the chance to speak for herself. When she finished explaining, the women stared at her with perplexed looks and she frowned.

_"What?!"_ she hissed.

"_That's_ why you're angry with Lord Kouga?" Hakina asked incredulously. "You sure do have a temper. I suppose you suit him well in that sense."

Kagome fumed. "I DO NOT have a temper!" she shot out defensively causing the group of women to smirk. "It's just the principle! I don't like being spoken for. I'm not a child."

Kouga stood in the background, staring at the group of women but namely, _his_ woman. Kagome had her back to him as she conversed with her new friends. He silently cursed the women of his pack for taking her attention away. He watched her lips move as she said something. He wished the crowd wasn't so hectic so he could make out what they were talking about so secretively. Was she talking about him? His pointed ear twitched when the group broke out in girlish laughter. Part of him wanted to walk over and drag Kagome away but he knew it would only make her more angry. He heaved out a sigh and hoped she would come back to him soon.

Makiko placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Listen, youkai are different than human men. They are very protective about the ones they hold dear. I'm certain he was only trying to look out for you. He did not mean to offend you. Please, go back to our alpha."

"No." Kagome said stubbornly.

"He's watching you..." Rei said as she stared off into the crowd.

"He's... wha?" Kagome followed her line of sight, unable to stop herself before meeting Kouga's sad, desperate eyes, blushing furiously and turning away quickly, the color returning to her cheeks. "Ugh! Why did you make me look!?" Everyone except Kagome laughed. She simply pouted and waited for them to recover.

"So, Kagome, tell me what Kouga is_ like_." prodded Kisa with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"He's _your_ alpha." Kagome sputtered, "Don't you know already?"

"Don't be so naive." giggled Shiva, "She meant what is he like as a lover?"

"As a..." Kagome's voice trailed off and her face grew hot. Did these women really think she and Kouga were... were... _intimate?! _If they thought so, then did that mean the whole tribe thought...?! She opened her mouth to yell but the words never reached her throat and she just stood there, red as a tomato with her jaw hanging open causing the other females to erupt with laughter once again.

"Relax, Kagome." Shiva said, "She was only teasing. It is obvious by your scent that you have not yet mated."

"I can see why our lord is so smitten with this human girl," laughed Rei,"She is quite entertaining!"

"You know, I came over here to NOT think about Kouga!" Kagome snapped.

"How can you ignore him?" Hakina cooed as she stared in his direction. "Just look at those big, puppy dog eyes!"

"I sure wish Kouga would look at me like that." Rei added under her breath. Kagome huffed and spun on her heel. Without saying goodbye to the playful wolves, she pushed through the crowd until she was standing in front of him.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to give me a little space." Kagome meant to sound angry but her voice was soft as she stared into his eyes. He really did make a pitiful sight, just standing here watching her and looking so remorseful. She felt a smile tug at her lips. Kouga could actually be really endearing sometimes, but she hadn't even noticed up until now.

"Kagome, hear me out." Kouga pleaded. "I didn't know you wanted to have a drink. Had I known, I would have gotten you one myself! I didn't mean to offend you. I thought Seiki was bothering you so I thought I'd spare you the aggravation by stepping in."

"Well next time, let me speak for myself." Kagome said, but she didn't seem annoyed anymore. He nodded obediently and her smile widened. He really was a sucker for her. Had she gone off on Inuyasha about something this silly, he would have argued that she was being overdramatic and refused to apologize. Kouga held out his hand to her and she stared at the wooden cup he was offering with wide, confused eyes.

"I, uh... brought you a drink." he muttered nervously. "I wanted to show you that no matter what you decide, I am happy just as long as you're here with me."

Her eyes met his. Had he really just said that? Kouga could be reckless and stubborn but he always seemed to know just what she wanted to hear. She took the cup from his hands. It wasn't about the alcohol at this point, but when that familiar fluttering sensation formed in the pit of her stomach, she decidedly needed a distraction and lifted the cup to her lips. He grinned when she drank down the whole drink in a few large gulps.

"You have quite the tolerance for a woman." he said, honestly impressed. She shrugged.

"I wouldn't know." she admitted, "I never drank before the other night."

"Well you carry yourself pretty well for all the sake you just consumed." Kouga said with a smirk. Kagome smiled back at him. Not noticing the couple had a small audience, she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. When she drew back and saw the stunned look on his face she giggled softly.

"Come on." she said, taking his arm and dragging him from the onlooking wolves surrounding them. "Let's enjoy this party."

Kouga was elated as he allowed Kagome to drag him around the party by his arm. The skin on his cheek where she had kissed him tingled pleasantly and he couldn't help but trace the spot with his fingertips when she wasn't looking, recalling how her soft lips felt against his skin. Kouga had offered her another drink awhile later and she reluctantly accepted. He came back with two mugs of sake to find her surrounded by interested wolf demons as she told a story. He stood and watched as she spoke confidently in front of his pack. When the story came to an end, laughter erupted all around her and he felt his heart swell with pride. That was his Kagome, always winning the hearts of men and women alike. Everywhere the lack-haired beauty went, she managed to reach out and touch others with her warm smile and kind nature. She was perfect for him. Then again, he had known that since the day they met.

He approached her and handed her the mug of sake. "You really went and got me another drink?" Kagome asked, "Kouga, I was kidding! I probably shouldn't drink anymore..."

"Oh." Kouga said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well since you actually went through the trouble.." Kagome said sweetly, feeling bad for his obvious discomfort, "bottoms up!" she drank the sake down. Kouga reached out to steady her when she made a move to walk but wobbled slightly. She was more than happy to lean against him, using his lean, muscular chest for leverage as the room stopped spinning around her. She breathed in as she collected herself and delighted in how good the wolf demon surprisingly smelled. It was a clean masculine scent that set her body ablaze. She nuzzled into his chest causing him to gasp.

"Maybe you've had enough for tonight, Kagome..." Kouga said lowly. She liked how his chest rumbled as he spoke and simply nodded her agreement. Why did her hormones go crazy around this demon whenever she had a bit of alcohol in her? She withdrew from his warmth and smiled.

"Don't worry, Kouga," she assured him, rubbing his toned arm. "I'm fine, really."

Suddenly, the whole den seemed to hush. The uproar of the crowd lulled down and suddenly the mortal wolves were communicating through whimpers and growls. All attention seemed to be on the wolves and Kagome stared on with interest and curiosity. The canines began to round up, gathering at the entrance. Kouga glanced at Kagome to see her eyes filled with wonder and smiled knowingly. He nudged her before whispering, "I think you'll enjoy this."

When all of the wolves were lined up, they began to howl lowly in unison. The unearthly sound brought chills to Kagome's body. Everyone in humanoid form seemed just as captivated as the howls slowly escalated in volume and rhythm. The enchanting melody echoed off the cave walls and eventually, the wolf demons began to join in too, howling with an intensity that could never reach a mere human's lips. Kagome gasped in delight when Kouga let out a strong howl over the crowd, causing the rest of the wolves to erupt with energy. They began dancing in a very unique way to the sound of the wolf demon tribe. Kagome laughed as Kouga pulled her to him and guided her body with his to mimic the movements.

She was nervous at first and her movements were stiff and awkward but she quickly relaxed when Kouga wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close. Together they swayed to the unique sound. Kagome shut her eyes and sighed in contentment against Kouga's firm chest.

"That was beautiful." she murmured. He ran a clawed hand through her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After dancing, Kagome and Kouga took some time to socialize. They sat at the long wooden bench and ate a bit too. As it got later, the party began to die down. Guests began returning to their private dens with their mates. Seiki crept up on Kouga and Kagome as they talked quietly amongst themselves. The drunken youkai popped up between them and threw his arms over either of their shoulders. Kagome laughed and Kouga growled as he drew them both into a tight bear hug. He belched and faced Kagome with a goofy grin.

"Look at these love birds!" he yelled belligerently, "Don't you two make quite the sight!"

"H-Hello, Seiki." Kagome said, a bit taken back by his level of intoxication. The alcohol clung to his breath and caused Kouga to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Aye, Sis!" the wolf slurred out, staring down at the miko who he had crushed against him helplessly. "When you gon' give Kouga here a chance, eh?!"

She blushed and looked to Kouga for help but he simply flashed her his signature cocky grin. "You're a big girl, Kagome," he said, "You don't need me to speak for her."

She glared at him, not happy with the smart ass for throwing her own words back at her in retribution. "I don't know about that, Seiki." she hissed, her fiery, blue eyes never leaving Kouga's. "I don't think Kouga will be able to take any mates after I zap off a certain part of his anatomy."

Kouga cringed at the threat and Seiki just laughed. "Yeh. You're the perfect woman to put this stubborn dog in place!"

"I ain't a mutt!" Kouga growled at his drunk friend. He let out a growl of annoyance when Seiki leaned forward, pressing all his weight down on their shoulders where his arms were draped and began to snore loudly.

"He's asleep!" Kagome said in shock.

"He's an idiot." Kouga grumbled, getting to his feet and pulling the dead weight of the snoozing drunkard with him. Kagome sat up and stretched her sore shoulders. "Let's get him to his den and then go to bed."

Kagome frowned. Part of her wasn't ready for the night to be over. She knew she had agreed to go face her friends tomorrow but she was enjoying her time in Kouga's den so much. She even had a few drinks, knowing fully that she could trust the devoted wolf prince to care for her should anything go wrong. Kouga saw the look of disappointment on her face and inwardly smiled. She didn't want to leave. He had succeeded in impressing his little miko tonight. He began to walk Seiki to his den while Kagome followed quietly behind. He thought about how much sake they had consumed and was slightly surprised that she was still standing, let alone carrying herself so well. He realized that she must have drank a lot the other night to get in such a state and inwardly seethed at her friend's for not taking better care of her.

When he reached Seiki's den, he threw the man's body down on the futon with a grunt. "This is why you don't have a woman." Kouga snorted as he through one of the furs over Seiki's body so he would stay warm through the night. Kagome smiled. Even though Kouga was always acting annoyed by his buddies, it was clear to her that he did care about all of his pack. He was a great leader and a very devoted friend. He turned and caught her eye as she was admiring him. When she noticed his grin, she blushed and turned away to stare at the ground.

"Let's get to bed." she murmured. Kouga nodded and took her arm chivalrously. He lead the way to his personal den. After all, she did say_ let's_ go to bed, as in 'let's go to bed, _together_'. At least that's how he took it.

* * *

**So here's the final party scene. I have the next chapter halfway done. There is a LOT of fluff in it, and then I think the following chapter will be a lemon but I promise to post a warning beforehand so please don't read if you don't like that sort of thing. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one. I'm not too happy with it. Definitely needs some revision. I had to write this quickly because I don't get access to my roommates computer too often, which is the only time I am able to really update.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I know there are those of you out there who read and don't bother to say anything. Please just take the time. I enjoy this story and want others to enjoy it as well. Your feedback really means a lot. Even if it's just to say you liked the chapter, please review. **

**I know I'm a total review whore but not for no reason. **


	8. Chapter 8

Kouga led Kagome to his cave. After awhile of walking, he turned to see her dragging her feet and her eyes drooping. When she let out a soft yawn, he turned and swooped her up in his arms. To his surprise she didn't protest. She mumbled something incoherently against his chest and let her eyelids flutter shut. He carried her the rest of the way. When they finally reached their destination, he carefully laid her down on the fur bed and began to disrobe until he was only wearing his fur pelt. He then laid down next to her but didn't dare reach out and touch her.

He felt her stir slightly beside him, then he felt her eyes on him. He slowly turned his head to look at her. She was staring at him wide-eyed, a rosy blush tinging her cheeks.

"Kouga?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you... um... sleeping here?"

"Should I go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no. I guess I don't mind the company... for now." she said.

The silence loomed over them after that and they could only stare straight ahead, up at the ceiling, over at the walls, anywhere but at the other. Kouga decided this wasn't going to get him anywhere with the little miko and his time was running out. He cleared his throat, successfully grabbing her attention.

"Did you have fun?" he finally asked.

"Yes, I did." She answered, her lips curving into a smile. "Thank you so much. I almost really _don't_ want to go back tomorrow."

He chuckled. "I never took you for a party girl, Kagome."

"Some things change." she admitted. "At least I know I can be myself here." He saw her gaze turn to the dimly lit lantern as she was lost in thought. He wondered if she was thinking about Inuyasha again. The mere thought of her mind focusing on that filthy mutt on _his_ time with her made him growl lowly. Her head snapped in his direction. She looked a little startled.

"Sorry..." he muttered, a little embarrassed. "I'm just annoyed thinking about how your friends abandoned you the other night. When I take you back tomorrow, I plan on having a little chat with _all_ of them."

"It really isn't their fault!" she insisted, waving her hands with emphasis. "I was out of control that night! They couldn't stop me."

"If I could handle you, they could have too." he mumbled, "But if you want me to keep my mouth shut, I will."

"You know, you're a pretty stubborn guy, Kouga." Kagome said, perking up as if she had something important to say. She propped herself up on her elbows so she was slightly elevated as she looked at him. "How come whenever I say something, you listen to me? I don't see you act this way around anyone else? You're so agreeable when it comes to me..."

Kagome was surprised by the question. Did she really not know why by now? He shook his head and sighed. "Kagome, I've told you over and over again. I'm in love with you, you little twit."

The color came back to her cheeks slightly but she frowned at his response. "Come on." she groaned. "I'm honestly pretty sick of hearing it. You declared your so called love for me the_ first day_ we met! You only wanted me for the jewel shards. That's not love, Kouga!"

He mimicked her position now, propping himself up on his elbows so that he was eye level with her. He looked hurt and offended as his eyes bore into hers. "Kagome, I know what I said back then and I stand by it! I didn't proclaim my love for you because of the jewel shards! Sure, that's why I kidnapped you but it was your admirable strength and your devotion to your little fox friend that made me fall for you! I admit, my love back then wasn't nearly as strong as it is now, but there was something about you that just... moved me. I can't explain it." He turned his eyes from hers. "You know, I was always told when I meet my mate that I would know who she was. It was like an instant connection, whether you felt it or not. The very first time I laid eyes on you, Kagome, I knew my life was going to change and it really has so far. I'm a different man... Do you believe in fate, Kagome?"

She looked shocked by Kouga's words but decided to focus on answering his question first. She bit her lip and thought about it. "I suppose I should." she replied, "If falling through a well 500 years into the past isn't fate, then I guess it's just downright insanity and I'm not willing to admit that just yet."

He looked to her and they shared a smile. "The future, huh?" he muttered in awe. "You finally told me where this 'far away country' you live is. I'm glad."

She almost smacked herself in the forehead for her little slip but when she saw the elated look on Kouga's face, she couldn't help but smile with him. He must have been glad that she shared her secret with him finally. She knew that he knew something was up with her for awhile. He was always hinting and trying to get her to tell him and now she finally did, and she had no regrets. She knew this was a demon she could trust with her very life.

"You're amazing, Kagome." she heard him whisper. There it was again, that relentless thumping in her chest. Her breathe became erratic and she hoped to Kami he wouldn't notice.

"Kouga, why don't you just take Ayame for a wife?" Kagome asked thoughtfully. "She's in love with you. She doesn't seem to have any baggage. She seems to know exactly what she wants. Why not just mate her already?"

Now Kouga was really offended. "She wants to marry me for all the wrong reasons, Kagome, and I sure as hell refuse to marry into a loveless marriage!" he growled. She stared at his angry response looking stunned. "I made that promise years ago! I thought it would be good for the tribes. Back then, women and marriage meant little to me. My priority was my pack. Now that I've met you and understand what _real_ love is about, I refuse to settle for less. I'm surprised you would ask me to."

"...but what if we never..." Kagome's voice trailed off. She had never been this forward with Kouga and she wasn't sure if she was ready to be either. Could she really break his heart? Did she even want to anymore? She felt so differently these past few days. Her heard was still beating like a drum in her chest.

"If we never end up together, then I will live on alone unless I find someone else I feel this strongly for... but I somehow doubt that will happen." he sounded sad but he kept a weak smile on his face.

"You would rather be alone?" Kagome gasped, "Gee... no pressure, right?"

He grinned and nudged her playfully. "My fate rests on you now." he teased, "Nah, but seriously, don't feel pressured. I am happy no matter what, as long as I have my pack and we can at least remain friends."

Kagome's smile faded as she and Kouga searched each other's eyes. She took on a very serious expression and Kouga couldn't help but turn his gaze down to her puffy, pink lips. They looked so tempting. When she licked her lips, he nearly growled with mere want.

"Kouga." she whispered. Her tone was serious too, and nervous. "You can... kiss me if you want."

The wolf prince was shocked. His jaw dropped as his eyes met hers once again. "I-If I want?" he stammered, "Kagome... what do _you_ want?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. She had hoped he would just do it and not question her about it. She didn't want to have to admit this out loud. She had just barely admitted it to herself. Her voice trembled as she answered him. "I... want you to."

She waited for some cocky remark. She had half-expected him to brag on about how he knew she wanted him all along and how much better he was than Inuyasha but instead, she only felt a rush of warmth and sensation as his lips brushed against hers, ever so softly. There was not nearly enough contact and she leaned forward to increase the pressure. She felt his hand come to the back of her head and tangle in her hair. Her entire body was tingling with new sensation that she had never experienced before. The kiss was soft and gentle, but the impact it had on her was intense. She felt hot and lightheaded.

When he pulled away, she almost whimpered at the loss of warmth and that new, enticing feeling. The surging heat rushed through her whole body and pooled at the apex of her thighs. What kind of reaction was this to a single, chaste kiss? She had kissed Inuyasha once before but... _this_ didn't happen!

As she slowly opened her eyes, she was actually surprise to see Kouga seeming equally as effected.

"You stopped." Kagome whined.

His eyes remained half-lidded as he flashed her his cute, cocky grin. "For now." he rasped. "Let's get some sleep, Kagome."

She nodded. She suddenly felt exhausted. She settled back down on her back and let out a contented sigh.

"Kagome, may I hold you?" she heard Kouga ask. Her eyes were already shut and she knew she'd be drifting off within a few minutes. She could only manage a quick nod before she was wrapped in Kouga's all-consuming heat. She would sleep well tonight.

* * *

**Okay, so I apologize for the last chapter. Oh my gosh, after reading it over, I'm actually embarrassed. So many mistakes and it was just... poorly written. I hope to edit it soon. This chapter was meant to be a very fluffy scene. This is actually a scene between them that I've had bouncing around in my head for awhile so I hope I did it justice at least by my own standards. I sort of like the conversation that transpires between them. It was meant to clear up any real doubts Kagome had about Kouga... so now she's free to at least consider the poor guy!  
**

**But we all know how stubborn Kagome is when it comes to Inuyasha. On that note, there's a few more chapters to come and a few more obstacles for our couple. I hope you guys are still with me and if you are, still take the time to leave me a review. It really means a lot to me. **

**There might be a lemon next chapter. I had originally planned it but it's kind of up in the air since I haven't written one in ages! I don't want to ruin the story with a badly written lemon, you know? We'll see. I'll give it a shot and if I deem it worthy, I'll post it. **

**I love my reviewers! Thanks so much, guys! **


End file.
